The modern bathroom is replete with articles and devices provided for convenience.
The bathroom further is a placed where numerous personal care items are typically stored. There are many devices that provide storage in, or near, the shower area. However, the storage capacity of these articles is usually limited. The present invention has addressed the limitation of storage available in, or near, the shower area of the bathroom.